Nuclear
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: After an attack on his life, Danny is given a body guard to protect him. Meanwhile, Alex is told he's to follow a normal teen around to keep him safe. But what's Scorpia got to do with all this? ARDP xover!


A/N: YAY! Fun x-over! Lols. Forgive the craziness, I'm getting psyched for the Alex Rider movie! In theaters Sept. 1, 2006! Lols. Anywayz, I'll just let you read….

8888888888888

Prologue: Scorpions

8888888888888

Danny sighed as he was finally released from detention. Only Tuesday, and he already had eight detentions, and all because of the stupid ghost attacks.

_Why can't they leave me alone?_ he thought. _Capture them once, and they'll never let you be…._ He sighed again, then stopped as he noticed something weird. There was a group of people in Mr. Lancer's room. _He never has that many adults in there at once. What's going on?_ Danny noticed a silver scorpion on the back and shoulders of their outfits and wondered what it was. They were rummaging through the desk.

One of them looked up. Danny's eyes widened as he backed away, realizing he had stayed too long. The one pointed him out to the rest. All but one were wearing masks. The one with no mask had shoulder-length platinum blonde hair, yellow cat-like eyes, and a tiny crescent scar on her forehead. She narrowed her eyes upon seeing Danny, saying harshly, "Kill him."

The rest of the group jumped up and ran at Danny, who had immediately taken off down the hall when she spoke. He ran into the crash bar on the exit door, picking up speed as he rushed outside. He looked around quickly, saw a pair of roller blades, ran over, and grabbed them, pulling them on in an almost unbelievable display of grace and swiftness… for him. He glanced back to see the group closing in on him. He pushed off and bladed as fast as he could toward his home. He was quick to realize that there was a loud, jet-like noise behind him and turned slightly to see that the group had blades coming out of their shoes, keeping up with him easily.

There was a new noise behind him, and he swerved just in time as a bullet shot past him. Shocked, he skated faster, hoping to get out of their range. They kept firing at him, and he continued to dodge, successfully ducking under and jumping over all the bullets. He saw the large FentonWorks sign and OP-center that hovered over his house come into view. Speeding up, he dodged the last few shots before hearing the 'click' that signaled no more ammo in a gun. He sighed in relief and skated as fast as he could to the house.

Once there, he threw open the door, went inside, slammed it shut, and bolted all five of the locks, turning on the ghost shield as an extra precaution. He took off the skates and ran up the stairs, looking for either his parents or his older sister Jazz. He went to her room, but it was empty, as was his parents' upon further inspection. So, he went to the next best place, the OP-center.

When he was up, he looked around for some kind of weapon. His eyes landed on an ecto-gun. He grabbed it and ran for the door—

—Which opened to the woman in charge of the group. Danny slid to a stop, tightened his hold on the weapon, and backed away, raising it so it was aimed at her. She walked towards him.

"You're not really thinking of shooting me, are you, Danny?" she asked, chuckling humorlessly.

"H—How'd you know my name?" Danny stuttered, steadying his aim. "How'd you get in?"

"Danny, Danny, Danny," she said, shaking her head and smiling, "so many questions, so little time. Well, for you, that is."

"Get out!" he yelled, shoving the gun into her stomach to push her away and running down the stairs, gun aimed in front of him.

"_Get him!_" he heard her shriek as he ran past his parents' room. People, all in the black-and-silver scorpion outfit, burst out of the doors behind him. Without even looking, he pointed the gun backwards over his shoulder and fired, hearing a thud as someone fell. He smiled grimly, but didn't notice the steps in front of him. He tripped, tumbling down into the living room and landing hard. He was laying still when the people caught up with him. One flipped him over and nodded, seeing his chest no longer rise or fall.

He called back to the woman gruffly, "He's down. No more need to worry about him."

The woman approached, checking him herself. "Good. We don't want anyone knowing about our plans until later. It wouldn't do to have this plan ruined like Invisible Sword."

A man spoke next, his words slurring together, "Bu' thattas only cause-a Ridersson."

"True, but _he_ was getting to be a pain, too." She kicked Danny once so it seemed like he had landed on the ecto-gun, like it was an accident. "Well, we're done here. Let's get back to Nuclear." They left, going out through the door, which had small holes in it from where they had blown up the locks.

Danny waited a minute or two before standing up, breathing heavily and silently thanking anyone listening that he was half-ghost and able to stop breathing for a short amount of time.

8888888888888

Later, at an unknown place

8888888888888

"So, he survived, hm?" Dr. Three asked the other members. He looked Chinese, but had no noticeable accent. Karmen Sarrara glanced at him before staring at her hands again.

"It would appear so," she muttered. She unconsciously put her hand against the small, crescent-shaped scar on her forehead as she said, "He wasn't breathing. We checked him; _I_ checked him! We even waited for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't holding his breath! How's it possible?"

"Well, I know of one way…."

"What?"

"He's not fully human. In fact, he's half-ghost." Karmen stared in disbelief. "I have an… associate who is very interested in ghosts. He's actually half-ghost himself. I've seen him transform. He told me there is only one more male. A teenager."

"Danny Fenton."

"Also known as Danny Phantom. You know what this means?"

"Project Nuclear just became project _Nuke the Phantom_."

"You know this proves a problem with our benefactor's plans, correct?"

"Yes, but it was the kid's own fault for getting in the way. Besides, it's simple enough. He just won't get out in time…."

8888888888888

Next day, Casper High

8888888888888

"Guys, I don't understand, though," Danny said to his two friends Sam and Tucker. Sam had black hair like Danny and violet eyes. She was a Gothic ultra-recyclo vegetarian and wore black and purple. Tucker wore a red beret over his black hair and glasses over his teal eyes. He had on a yellow shirt and green pants. Danny sighed, closing his blue eyes. "Why were they in Lancer's room? What did they want from there that they would've killed whoever saw them?'

"I dunno, Danny," Sam said. "What happened again?"

"They chased me to my house, got through the locked door, were about to kill me, and only left when I pretended to die from falling down the stairs."

"How'd they fall for that?" Tucker asked skeptically. Sam elbowed him harshly.

"Not the time, Tuck."

"Did they say anything?" Tucker asked.

"Um… some stuff about a guy named Ridersson, and something about Nuclear."

"Nuclear?' Sam repeated. "Think they're gonna nuke something?"

"But why did they look through Lancer's desk?"

"Dunno, man," Tuck replied. "Look, let's go—"

"Guys, pretend you don't know me," Danny said shortly, tensing. Sam and Tuck turned to make it look like they were talking to each other.

"What's going on, Danny?" Sam asked with her back to him.

"They're back. When I say to, leave."

"But—!"

"_Go!_" Danny hissed.

Sam and Tuck walked past Danny and away, giving him two worried looks as they went by. They noticed out of the corners of their eyes a group of people wearing the black-and-silver outfits Danny had described. Once out of sight, Sam took out her cell phone and called Danny's older sister, Jazz.

Danny had stood up and tried to walk away in the opposite direction, but was seen by the group. The woman, Karmen, ordered the others to catch Danny, but he was already running away. They chased him into the park, where he ran into the part full of trees. Karmen motioned for them to split up.

Danny ran into the middle of the faux forest before stopping, leaning against a tree, and trying to catch his breath. He heard a twig snap behind him and turned around, backing up. He bumped into something and froze, looking up slowly at Karmen. "Hello, Phantom," she hissed as the rest of her group came out and surrounded him.

Danny looked around fearfully, trying and failing to find an escape. "What are you—" he blinked. "H—How d'you know that name?"

Karmen chuckled, making Danny more nervous, if possible. "Our organization can find out anything we need to know. That's how we kjnow your name, _both_ of them."

"W—What?" Danny asked, eyes wide.

"You're half-ghost, aren't you?"

Danny bit his lip, then narrowed his eyes.

"I thought so. Alright, show us what you can do, Phantom."

Danny smirked, lowering his head. "Okay." He transformed and immediately screamed, activating his Ghostly Wail. He flew away while the others collapsed, but changed back due to exhaustion. He heard yelling behind him and ran—stumbled—, knowing they'd be right behind him. He dazedly found his way home, nearly bumping into Jazz as she was searching for him.

"Danny! There you—what happened?" she asked, catching him as he collapsed onto her.

"Those guys… they found out," he muttered.

"What?"

"They know… about Phantom…."

Jazz gasped and pulled Danny inside just in time as the group, led by Karmen, came by. They stopped at the door and looked to Karmen for advice.

"Leave him," she said. "Let him think he's safe. Lure him into a false sense of security." They left, and Danny, invisible at the window, sighed, knowing they'd never leave him alone until he was dead.

8888888888888

Next day

8888888888888

"Mrs. Fenton!" a reporter called. "Why exactly have you called us here?"

"My son has been attacked, _twice_ now," Maddie Fenton, Danny and Jazz's mother, replied. Her indigo eyes were burning in rage, and her red hair was cut short just above her shoulders. Her husband Jack was standing behind her, Jazz to one side. Danny had decided to stay inside, still tired from the two attacks. The reporters and the Fentons were standing outside their house.

"Who attacked him?' another anxious reporter asked.

"We're not sure," Jack said reluctantly.

"Why was he attacked?"

"From what he told us, which wasn't much, mind you, we think he may have seen something someone didn't want him to."

"So, you expect there to be more attacks?" a third asked.

"Yes, we do," Maddie answered.

"What do you suggest to help protect your son?"

Jack and Maddie glanced at each other, smiled, and said together, "Oh, we have that already figured out…."

8888888888888

Britain

8888888888888

"Alex," Jack Starbright, Alex's guardian yelled out, "_Mr. Blunt_ called." She spat the name, hating the man. She had short, curly red hair and bright eyes.

Alex rider ran down the steps, saying, "What does he want _now?_" Alex sighed, closing his brown eyes and shaking his head, his fair hair tossing about a little. He also disliked Alan Blunt, head of the British special operations M16, because of the many missions he had been manipulated into doing. One of them had caused him to be shot by a sniper, but he luckily survived it.

"Something, I dunno. He wants you to go to the Royal and General Back. You know, _headquarters_," she said angrily.

Alex huffed. "Fine. I'll go. Don't worry, Jack, I'll be back within the hour. If not, I'll call you."

"Be careful, Alex…."

8888888888888

Royal and general

8888888888888

Alex was sitting once again in the plain, gray office of Alan Blunt. Blunt himself was sitting across from Alex. He had gray eyes, gray lips, and a gray face you could forget while looking at him. Mrs. Jones, the deputy head, was sitting next to Blunt, sucking on a peppermint as usual. She had black hair, cut oddly, and black eyes. Alex sighed as Blunt spoke. "Alex, I know you don't want to hear it, but—"

"I'm not working for you," Alex said immediately.

"All I'm asking is that you visit the United States again."

"Why?"

"You're to follow someone, that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"That's what I've been told all the other times! I've nearly been killed billions of times over! I've been shipped into space, trapped in a burning building, threatened to be dissected alive, fastened near a nuclear bomb about to go off, nearly sawed in half, and you still say I'll be fine!"

"Alex, all you have to do is follow someone and tell us when anything suspicious happens."

Alex moaned. "Fine, I'll do it. But if I get caught in another stupid mission…."

"You won't, Alex."

"Who am I following?"

"A Danny Fenton, fourteen."

"Wait, I have to **_BABYSIT?_**"

8888888888888

A/N: well, that was a long prologue. Tell me what y'all think! BYES!


End file.
